


Domestic Bliss

by Flawless_Imperfection



Category: MCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, But not quite, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Warning: Loki, slave!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawless_Imperfection/pseuds/Flawless_Imperfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stark.</p><p>The only name he should acknowledge according to Loki.<br/>First names were only for important people, for worthy people, for Gods.</p><p>Not for someone as pathetic as him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

Sometimes, he tested Stark. Stark was clever, for a Midgardian, and Loki knew his best chance was when Stark was busy.

  
 _And oh wasn't this just a perfect opportunity?_

  
Stark had his back to him, preparing a meal for Loki, he was completely engrossed in his task because it required some thought.  
Yes Loki knew his pet, saw how he feared wasting away; not physically but mentally. Loki had been raised by oafs and he hardly wanted another one, so he kept Stark's mind sharp enough, he gave his thrall little tasks like this every so often.

  
But today Loki wanted to cause a little mayhem.

  
He positioned himself next to Stark and wrapped a slender arm around the man's waist. He didn't cease using the pan to cook but gave Loki a quick acknowledging glance.

  
 _The picture of domestic bliss,_ he ironically thought but Loki stilled his tongue from echoing his thoughts.

  
"What are you preparing for dinner tonight Tony?"

  
And like a fool Tony answered.

  
"Stir fry Loki, it's a Chinese dish and I thought you'd like it, considering your recent takeover of China. It's almost-"  
Tony froze in Loki's grip, realising the grave mistake he'd made, and stopped shaking the wok as he waited to be penalised.

  
Loki tutted, "Whatever shall I do **Stark** ," and the smaller man flinched at the way Loki said his name, like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "I try and I try with you." The arm around Stark's midsection tightened, restricting his breathing as he fought to look calm. "Yet it appears to be in vain."

  
Loki's arm was like a vice and he could feel his ribs protesting, a stone throw away from breaking in his chest.  
"I will ask you once, and if your answer pleases me I will forgive this iniquity you've committed. If not," Loki squeezed: showing his threat in such a more powerful manner than words.

  
"Who are you?"

  
Loki can see the cogs turning in Stark's head as he thinks, the ex-Avenger thinks about his life now, back to the previous life he can barely remember and eventually turns his head to meet Loki's eager green eyes.

  
"I am Iron Man."

  
Then there were several loud cracks and Stark laughed between his screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Loki wins AU is my absolute fave and I might do more similar to this. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and concrit is highly appreciated also x


End file.
